


Some Unspoken Thing

by Dark_Sky_Seraphim



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Smut, Unprotected Sex, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-23 07:28:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23207866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Sky_Seraphim/pseuds/Dark_Sky_Seraphim
Relationships: Bray Wyatt/You
Kudos: 16





	Some Unspoken Thing

“There's a spark between us, Y/N,” Bray whispers to you. “I know you can feel it, too.”

You glance over your shoulder, checking to see if anyone stumbled upon this dark, quiet corner of backstage (fortunately, no one had). “I do,” you admit hesitantly.

Bray smiles ever so softly. “Then let's do something about it.” He slowly closes the gap between the two of you. “Let's be together.”

You sigh. “It's complicated.”

“Why?” Bray chuckles nervously. “If it's because you're friends with The Miz, then you should know that doesn't matter to me. You can be friends with whomever you'd like – although, I'm sure Miz would be pissed if he ever found out about us, I mean -”

“Bray,” you say his name sternly before your voice becomes a whisper. “You know why.”

His nervous smile fades. “Because of...him.” He gazes at you as you nod. “You're afraid of him, aren't you?”

“No...well, maybe...I don't know...”

“You don't have to be afraid of him, Y/N. I will keep you safe.”

“But that's the thing, Bray. I don't want to be protected from him. He is a part of you. I need him to love me the way that you do.” You tilt his face up so his eyes meet yours. “And I'm not sure that he can.”

“Please, Y/N,” Bray begs in a hushed tone. “Give me a chance. Give us a chance.”

You cup Bray's cheek in your hand. “He needs to show me that he's capable of loving me. If he can do that, then we can be together.” You smile softly at Bray, pleading to him with your eyes. You want this more than you've ever wanted anything. But the Fiend...he's complicated. All he's ever shown is mass aggression. If there is any kind of love or compassion in him, it's been buried and forgotten. To try and draw it out would be a seemingly impossible task.

You look into Bray's bright blue eyes for a few moments. The temptation to kiss him overwhelms you. You lean in close to him. Before your lips can touch his, you stop, take a quiet, deep breath, and give him a soft kiss on the cheek. Slowly, you pull away from him.

He watches with disappointment as you tiptoe down the hall and disappear around the corner.

***

“Here is your winner, Y/N!” The ref raises your hand in victory as your opponent stumbles out of the arena. The crowd cheers as you soak in a well-earned win.

Suddenly, the arena begins to go dark. The victorious smile on your face fades quickly as you realize what's happening. The arena turns pitch black and, soon after, is bathed in red light. You turn and, suddenly, you're being carried into the corner and pushed back-first into the turnbuckle.

The Fiend stands before you, one hand grasping the rope to lock himself in place, his other hand gripping your chin. His eyes are fierce and intense, staring straight into yours. Moments go by. He says nothing.

“I'm not afraid of you,” you whisper, unwavering. The Fiend is taken aback by these words. His body becomes less intense. You reach up and gently place a hand on his cheek. He closes his eyes and starts to lean into your touch.

A growl emerges from his lips as he frantically backs away from you. He stands in the center of the ring, his shoulders rising with every breath. He glares at you once more. You take a few steps towards the Fiend, reaching out to him. The lights go out for several seconds before the arena is lit once more. The Fiend is nowhere in sight.

A rush of emotions runs through you. Confusion, excitement, lust – but most of all, disappointment. You slump out of the ring and disappear backstage, not taking notice of anyone who passes you by. _What the hell just happened? And why?_

“Hey, Y/N,” the Miz comes running at you, startling you. He places one hand on your arm and the other hand on your cheek. “Y/N, are you okay?” His voice is frantic. “Did he hurt you?'

“Miz, I'm fine,” you reassure him.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, Miz, I'm sure. Honestly...I don't think he wanted to hurt me.”

The Miz looks at you with concern written across his face. “Do you...is there something going on between you two?”

“Um...it...it's complicated. I mean, I may have feelings for Bray, but the Fiend...”

“You're scared of him?”

“No, actually, I'm not. It's just...he's difficult to read. He comes off as this heartless monster but, I don't know. I think there's more compassion in him than he leads on.”

“So, you think you can change him?”

“Not change, just...coax out whatever is hidden beneath the hard exterior.”

The Miz sighs deeply. “Look, Y/N. You're an adult. I know you're capable of making decisions for yourself.” He looks at you straight in the eyes. “Just know that, when it comes to the Fiend, you're playing a dangerous game. Please, please, be careful.”

You throw your arms around him. “I will be,” you mumble into his shoulder. “Thanks for looking out for me.”

“Anytime.” The Miz lightly pinches your chin before heading off into his dressing room, leaving you to your thoughts.

***

You stumble into your hotel room, both physically and emotionally exhausted. All you want is to put on your most comfortable sweats and crawl into bed. You haphazardly throw your bags onto the floor and flip on the entryway light. The sight of a shadow in the corner of the bedroom causes you to audibly gasp. As your eyes adjust, you begin to recognize the figure.

“How did you get in here?” you ask the Fiend. He holds up a small, plastic card. “You swiped my extra room key. Of course you did.” With a sigh you cross your arms. “Why are you here?” The Fiend remains silent. “You know, the whole 'mysterious silence' thing is more annoying than it is intimidating. So, I'll ask you again – why are you here?” The Fiend shifts uncomfortably. Still, he says nothing.

“I see. Even you don't know why you're here.” You smirk. “You made this big entrance after my match tonight...I assume to tell me off. And, yet, here you are.” Your voice becomes hushed. “I saw the way your eyes softened when I told you I wasn't afraid. I felt you lean into my touch.

“I realize that whatever part of you that has love and compassion has been buried and forgotten. Asking you to become something other than what you are would be unfair. But – I can tell that you still long for companionship. I can tell that you still long for the touch of a woman. So, here's my offer to you: I don't need you to love me – I have Bray for that. However, I can be yours to satisfy your needs, whenever you'd like, no emotional attachment. I won't say a word to anyone about it. We'd be sort of like...friends with benefits, to best describe it.

“It's up to you. If I'm completely wrong and you want nothing to do with me, then there's the door. Otherwise, I'm here for you.”

The Fiend stares you down, moving closer and closer to you until he is mere inches from you. Your eyes lock onto his. The feeling inside of you is electric. Your heart begins to race. Your body longs for him. You slowly reach for him, your fingertips barely grazing his hand. He takes a step back when he feels your touch, lowers his head, and brushes right past you as he reaches for the door.

Disappointment and heartbreak begin to overwhelm you. You were so sure that you were right, that you could somehow convince him to stay. “Fiend,” you whisper desperately, tears filling your eyes.

Without warning, the Fiend grabs your wrist and spins you around to face him. He wraps an arm around your waist, lifts you up, and backs you into the nearest wall. With his teeth, he pulls off one of his gloves and lets it fall to the floor. He pulls at the waistband of your jeans, undoing both the button and the zipper.

The Fiend locks eyes with you. Slowly, he slips his hand inside your panties. His fingers find your clit. Softly, slowly, he rubs his fingers in circles over your clit. The intensity of pleasure within you grows as he begins to push down a little harder. You tilt your head back, biting your lower lip as your breathing becomes heavy. The Fiend takes hold of your chin and tilts your head back up, forcing you to look him in the eyes as he teases you.

He continues to work at your clit, never breaking eye contact. Before you know it, he lifts your shirt over your head and removes your bra. He drags you over to the bed, tosses you down, and removes the rest of your clothes, as well as his own.

The Fiend runs his hands along every inch, every curve of your body. You attempt to do the same with him, but he slaps your hands away to assert his dominance over you. A thrill rushes through you, knowing he would do everything he could to overpower you. He squeezes your breasts, his thumbs brushing gently over your nipples. Just as he lulls you into a pleasured stupor, he begins to sink his teeth into your skin, right at your shoulder. A soft moan escapes your lips. He bites down harder and harder until you hiss through your teeth. The Fiend immediately eases up when he hears your discomfort.

Now knowing your threshold of pain, the Fiend continues to nip at your skin. You watch as he leaves teeth marks along your arms, your chest, and your torso, working his way to your inner thighs. He pauses for a moment before he pulls you close to the edge of the bed and positions himself on his knees between your legs. Once more, he fingers your clit, kneading it firmly with his thumb.

“Fuck,” you exhale with a grin. The constant teasing is agonizing. All you want is his massive cock deep inside of you.

Before you can voice your desires, the Fiend slips a finger inside of your wet cunt, causing you to gasp. He adds a second finger and begins to thrust them back and forth within you, slowly at first, gradually picking up speed. Suddenly, his tongue is swirling around your clit as his fingers continue to work. You can't help but to moan loud enough for him to hear. Your body tenses in anticipation of orgasm, craving release. You want to give in, but something within you refuses. You quickly grab his wrist to stop him from sending you over the edge.

Slowly, he rises to his feet and hovers over you. You smile softly at him. Just as you did back in the arena, you reach out and place your hand on his cheek. The Fiend closes his eyes and exhales deeply. This time, he does not turn away from you. Instead, he fully leans into your touch and even places his own hand on top of yours. The smile on your face grows. To see the Fiend so content, so trusting of you, so vulnerable, makes you realize that there is a little humanity beneath the monster.

The smile on your face shifts into a devilish smirk as an unexpected idea comes into mind. This little moment has built up so much confidence in you that you decide to turn the tables on him. You swiftly pull the Fiend down onto the bed next to you. Before he has time to respond to your actions in any way, you sit up and pin his shoulders to the bed, sending him a clear message that you are now in control. He doesn't fight back.

You run your hands down his arms, giving his biceps a gentle squeeze as you do so. You nuzzle your face into his chest and work your way down his body. His breathing begins to increase as you slowly reach for his erection. With your thumb, you trace circles around the tip. As you do this, place soft kisses on his stomach, his hips, and his thighs. You then place a lingering kiss along the base of his shaft. The Fiend lets out a quiet grunt. With a cheeky grin, you run your tongue along his shaft, swirling at the head. This makes the Fiend squirm.

After a while, you straddle him and stroke his throbbing member with your hands. You begin to grind your pussy against his thigh as you do so. This drives the Fiend wild. He reaches out to touch you but you push his hands away. Knowing you're driving him crazy, you rest your hands on his chest and shift your weight to your legs. Again, the Fiend reaches out to touch you. As much as you crave his touch, you need to maintain control. You slap his hands then grab his wrists and pin his arms to his chest. Having total control makes you feel more confident and powerful than you have ever felt before. You position yourself over his cock and begin to slowly grind your clit along his shaft. To tease him even more, you bite your lower lip and moan loudly. The longer you grind on him the more it drives him insane. Before you know it, the Fiend breaks out of your hold with zero effort (you quickly realize that he could have done this at any time, had he wanted to). He coaxes you onto all fours and kneels behind you. He grabs a fistful of your hair and yanks your head backwards. The Fiend firmly grabs at your ass then swiftly smacks his hand across it. Waves of pleasure begin to rebuild within you. Again the Fiend smacks your ass, and then for a third time.

“Harder,” you beg him.

Without hesitation, he obliges. He spanks you several times more, each one harder than the last. Suddenly, the Fiend moves in close to you and enters you from behind, every inch of his massive cock filling your dripping cunt. He immediately begins thrusting with great force, his hips making firm contact with you as he fucks you. You feel your orgasm growing stronger with each and every hard thrust.

“Oh, god,” you practically scream. “Oh, fuck. Fuck me, Fiend!”

Hearing you scream his name causes the Fiend to slow down his pace. He pulls out, turns you on your back, and enters you again. He pins your arms down by your head and begins to fuck you once more. His pace is somehow faster that it was just moments ago. The full length of his erection is thrust within you. Both of you are moaning and screaming loudly as you each reach climax. You lock your ankles together behind his back. The Fiend releases his grip on your arms and wraps his own arms around you, pulling you close to him. You bury your face into the crook of his neck as he continues to fuck you.

“Oh, fuck,” you whimper as you feel your pleasure reaching its peak.

With a few more thrusts, you reach orgasm. You dig your fingernails into the Fiend's shoulders and scream as your body begins to quiver. The feeling of your pussy convulsing around his erection causes the Fiend to achieve orgasm as well. He holds you close, his cock still inside of you, as he shoots his load deep within you.

As the high of orgasm wears off, the Fiend pulls out and slides off the bed. The two of you gaze at each other for several moments, as if neither of you can decide what sort of bond you've just formed. You promised no emotional attachment, but the way he held you towards the end...perhaps something more was beginning to form.

The Fiend gently strokes the back of his finger along your cheek then motions for you to close your eyes. You smile softly at him before you oblige. You keep your eyes shut for several moments, so many thoughts running through your mind.

“Y/N,” a familiar voice whispers. “You can open your eyes now, Y/N. It's okay.”

You open your eyes to see, not the Fiend, but Bray. He is still unclothed, kneeling beside you at the edge of the bed. “Bray,” you whisper with a broad smile. You quickly sit up, throw your arms around his neck, and kiss him deeply. He hops up onto the bed. You both slip under the covers and cuddle up next to each other. He holds you tightly and kisses you sweetly. “You were right, Bray,” you admit to him. “There is a spark between us.”

Bray smiles. “Does this mean you want to be with me?”

“I do.” You kiss him again. “I really want to be with you.”

“You're amazing, Y/N. You're everything to me and I promise I'll never let you go.”

“And...what about the Fiend?”

With a smirk, Bray winks at you. You practically jump on top of him as you excitedly kiss him yet again. The events of tonight were completely unexpected – and you couldn't be happier about where they have brought you. Knowing that you have the love of Bray – and some unspoken thing with the Fiend – fills your heart with more joy than you have ever known.


End file.
